qmuanntfandomcom-20200213-history
Nestlé Nido Young Stars
Nestlé Nido Young Stars is a television talk show hosted by Atiqa Odho, who brought in with her a wealth of experience in media and her practical, candid and friendly approach. The show was directed by Kamran Qureshi and Iram Qureshi and it was Eveready picture's production. Nestlé Nido Young Stars Show (Nido Ye Taare Hamare), a platform wherein children's achievements and their parents' efforts are celebrated and propagated to a wider audience. The show aims to focus child nutrition, education, good parenting, motherly wisdom, grooming kids and result oriented tips for nurturing. The concept It is an educational talk show based program focusing on how to raise high performing children. There is a nutritionist and an educationist in the show to talk about the topics of the day and to give tips to the audience about their children. Mothers was engaged in involved parenting by gaining access to a wide range of nutritional and educational topics, with experts advice and the much-needed dose of motherly wisdom that epitomizes motherhood. The show Each show focuses a family, which is considered to be a star family, child for his/her achievements, and the parents for bringing up their child in such manner. A package containing the pictures, certificates of achievements, daily routine, parents, teachers & friends talking about the kid, etc. A question & answer session is carried live on the set and also the emails are taken. A celebrity is there every week in the show as role model. Soundtrack The theme song 'Meri Pyari Ammi Jaan' (English: My dear Mum) was sung by Shabnam Majeed composed by Arshad Mehmood and lyricists was Anwar Maqsood. Nutritionist Qualified nutritionists Dr. Riffat Ayesha and Sarah Asad were on board in the show to guide parents in raising performing children. Celebrities * Zaheer Abbas * Haseena Moin * Zeba Bakhtiar * Anwar Maqsood * Jahangir Khan * Sania Saeed * Quraish Pur * Vaneeza Ahmad * Rahat Fateh Ali Khan * Naeem Bokhari * Asif Raza Mir * Marina Khan * Javed Sheikh * Savera Nadeem * Noman Ijaz * Imran Abbas * Rubina Ashraf * Javed Jabbar * Aijaz Aslam * Maria Wasti * Ayesha Khan * Shaista Lodhi * Ali Haider * Arshad Mahmood * Angeline Malik * Asad Malik * Sunita Marshall * Shamoon Abbasi * Madiha Iftikhar * Faysal Qureshi * Arjumand Rahim * Azfar Rehman * Shehzad Roy * Behroze Sabzwari * Humayun Saeed * Zubaida Tariq * Shahood Alvi * Nida Yasir * Nabeel * Javeria Abbasi * Shagufta Ejaz * Shabbir Jan * Abdullah Kadwani * Talat Hussain * Shakeel * Ahsan Khan * Mohib Mirza * Ayesha Omer * Samina Peerzada * Deepak Perwani * Najam Sheraz * Bushra Ansari * Uzma Gilani * Saira Kazmi and many more... Educationist * Obaidullah Baig * Theresa Francis * Samina Abdullah * Noman Ahsan * Aamra Alam * Shamim Akhter * Nargis Alvi * Sadia Aziz * Dr. Kosar * Zulfiqar Bachani * Naureen Baig * Asma Bhatti * Abida Bukhari * Zubaida Dosell * Shakira Hameed * Dr. Khadija * Vijay Kumar * Sheerein Masood * Rehana Mughni * Aneesa Mumtaz * Rakia Sarwar * Perveen Shah * Ms. Trisa * Safi Zakai * Navera Ansar * Khalida Iftikhar * Seema Jalil * Farah Kamal * Yasmin Minhaj * Shezad Mithani * Danish Naqvi * Muneeza Naseem * Raja Rab Nawaz * Aziz Qabani * Shamim Rahim * Mohsin Tejani * Ali Usmani References External links * * Official Facebook page * Director's website Category:Urdu-language television programs Category:Television shows set in Karachi Category:Geo TV series Category:ARY Digital television series